In the gap of sadness
Overview One month has passed since Sonic fell to Earth and presumed to be K.I.A. A memorial was held by his fellow friends and allies, and to honor his sacrifice Samus Aran has took up Sonic's position. But as the saying goes, Heroes never die, they're just missing in action... Involved Characters Heroes: *Samus Aran *XLR8 the Hedgemorph *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic 4.0 *Stewie Griffen *Jules Hedgehog *Bernadette Hedgehog Villains: *Dr Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *E.X.E *Ravage the Kitmorph *Tabuu *Ridley A Heroine's life Green Hill Zone. Samus stood alone, looking out to the lake. The wind was a gentle breeze today, not that it mattered, Samus was in her Power Suit at the time. She looked up into the clear blue sky. Blue. Just like that Hedgehog. That selfless and heroic Hedgehog. It had been a whole month since Sonic gave his life so that the people of Earth; his friends, even his foes, could live on. Samus could remember that gruesome image clearly... That horrid Dragon of death turning into a ball of destruction; that blue blur turning into a golden fire of hope, the golden hero versus the evil monster, and then... The golden hero falling to his doom. Samus grated her teeth. Why did that damn Hedgehog bother her so? Yes he had given his life for everyone, including her, but they were not friends. Samus didn't have friends, she didn't need or want them. Sonic was an allie, and allies die, that is how war is. Samus let out a humph before walking off from the area. The same part of Green Hill Zone that the Smash Bros used as a Tournament arena. Was it fate? Samus had been walking for a while before her radar picked up an unidentified life form. Samus used her shine-spark to run off at breakneck speeds, with a blue boost aura around her. She stopped close by to the life form. It was none other than XLR8, Sonic's son. The baby Hedgehog/Xenomorph hybrid was sat upon a small rock. He didn't notice Samus behind him. The Hedgemorph picked up a pebble, stood up, and threw it at the lake. It skimmed the water before sinking. XLR8 dropped to his knees and repeatedly punched the ground in anger. He started to cry and hiss, popping out his little mouth from inside his mouth as he hissed. "Damn you... Damn you, XLR8... Father wouldn't cry... He'd... He'd be strong... But the world just hates me!" XLR8 cried and cried. He cut a tree in half with a Chaos Spear, growling as he kept crying. He used his strength to throw the rock he had sat on into the lake. He just stared on as it splashed. "Hey kid..." Samus finally announced her presence. XLR8 turned around to look at the Bounty Hunter. XLR8 felt uncomfortable around Samus. She kinda scared him and she, along with Tails, were the last to see his dad alive. XLR8 was silent. "Um... You sure you want to wreck the joint?" Samus had no experience with kids, was she being to harsh? She wasn't sure. XLR8 just looked at his shoes. "Uh... Um... Your dad kinda liked this place, i think he'd trust you to look after it. Right?" Samus continued. XLR8 just wiped his eyes and continued looking at his feet. "Look... I know what it's like, you can talk to me. Ok?" Samus followed up. XLR8 nodded slowly. "What did you do with your anger, ma'am?" XLR8 spoke at last. Samus deactivated her Power Suit and sat next to the broken tree. "Well... Believe it or not, i was just like you. I cried and cried; rejected the world, started to smash things, i was a real trouble maker... But then i throw it all away. I turned my anger into strength." Samus answered. "But i'm not strong like you or my dad, i'm just a weak little kid." XLR8 retorted. "Hey, i was a weak little kid too. In a way... We all were once upon a time. Then life gives you a test... And then we turn into we are meant to be. Besides, you took on Ravage, not many can do that." Samus replied. XLR8 thought back... Like father like son One month earlier. Tyrant battleship. XLR8 stood on the hull of the gargantuan space ship. It was as big as a city, possibly bigger. Ravage walked up behind him and stood on XLR8's right. XLR8 looked at the baby Kitmorph with a grin. Ravage had a contempt look. They began to slowly walk along. "You never cease to surprise me, blue Hedgemorph. I thought that the section of the ship you were on exploded in space." Ravage frowned. "What can i say, i die hard." XLR8 grinned. "Humph." Was all Ravage had to say. "You know, you helped save me? If you had never demonstrated Chaos Control, i would have died in that junk pile." XLR8 informed. "Hmm... I see. What exactly are you anyway?" Ravage questioned. They broke into a steady jog. "What ya see is what you get! Just a kid who loves adventure. I'm XLR8, XLR8 the Hedgemorph!" The Hedgemorph grinned. "I see. Well XLR8, your adventuring days are coming to an end!" Ravage responded. They began to run along. "Alright Ravage, let's go." XLR8 spoke. "This is the end for you, blue Hedgemorph." Ravage retorted. Ravage tried to stomp on XLR8, but the Hedgemorph side stepped, making them swap sides. They continued to run along. XLR8 tried to homing attack Ravage but bounced off when Ravage spin dashed. XLR8 had no issue catching up and spin dashing Ravage. Ravage flipped over when he was hit and scraped along the ground as he fell. He jumped back up and boosted forward. XLR8 side stepped and homing attacked Ravage. Ravage bounced and scraped along. "Why you... Chaos Control!" Ravage growled. He teleported in front of XLR8 and they ran side by side again. XLR8 tried to kick Ravage; but Ravage ducked, and then punched XLR8 in the stomach, then followed up with a right hook. He sent XLR8 scrapeing along with a homing attack. XLR8 got back up and spin dashed forward. Ravage jumped over the spin dash and side stepped. He boosted into XLR8, having him roll along. XLR8 got back up again. He homing attacked Ravage, paying him back for the previous hit. XLR8 began to run backwards, in front of Ravage. "Blue tornado!" He shouted. Ravage was caught off guard by the sudden attack and was hit. XLR8 chuckled. Ravage boosted forward; XLR8 side stepped, he turned and tried to ram XLR8 again, XLR8 side stepped again, Ravage boosted yet again. "I'll use your move, Chaos Control!" XLR8 exclaimed. He teleported out of Ravage's way and to his side. Ravage slowed down and spin dashed XLR8, making the Hedgemorph roll and scrape along. XLR8 growled and boosted forward. Ravage jumped up in the air and used his demon powers to hover along. "Chaos... Spear!" Ravage shouted. A barrage of red Chaos Spears rocketed towards XLR8. He side stepped out of the way of everyone and triangle jumped between the two walls. He then homing attacked Ravage. Ravage was sent colliding into the ground, rolling along before getting back up. "Grr... Time to end this, and you!" Ravage growled. A red aura surrounded him and he hovered along in front of XLR8. Omachao appeared next to XLR8 but was hit by a Chaos Spear from Ravage. "I get it... This is your 'pinch' mode, or 'glass cannon' phase." XLR8 chuckled. He side stepped from more Chaos Spears. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" Ravage exclaimed. He fired a red beam from his hands and XLR8 side stepped it as it scraped along the floor. He side stepped more Kamehamehas. Omachao caught up again but was whacked away again by XLR8's tail. "Ok... Now i can strike as you recharge." XLR8 chuckled. He jumped up and grabbed a passing Power Core. A purple aura engulfed XLR8. "This is it, Ravage!" XLR8 warned. He boosted forward at lightspeed, his boost aura now purple instead of cyan. He rammed into Ravage with incredible speed. Ravage dropped the remaining six Chaos Emeralds as he was sent flying. XLR8 came to a halt as Ravage went flying. He pulled out the 7th Emerald and looked at the others. He let them float around him. He looked at Ravage as the Kitmorph fell uncouncious. XLR8 pulled off a bunch of break dance moves in celebration. "Looks like it's all over... For you!" XLR8 grinned as he backflipped, before giving a thumbs up. Comfort "Yeah, i did take on Ravage, and i won... I guess i'm not so weak after all." XLR8 spoke. Samus nodded. "And without you, XLR8, your dad wouldn't of been able to save us all. You're a hero, just like him." Samus replied. "I guess... But i don't know if i will ever be as good as him. He's beaten gods and demons over and over again... I just don't think i can be as strong as my dad." XLR8 pondered. "You'll never be strong with that attitude. Physical strength is one thing, but you need the mentality of a hero to get anywhere." Samus responded. XLR8 thought about her words. "Nothing starts until you take action." Samus quoted. "That sounds like my dad..." XLR8 chuckled. "I guess he rubs off on us all." Samus smiled. "Is that why you're sticking around? To help out like my dad would?" XLR8 questioned. Samus pondered this. "I guess so." Samus spoke. XLR8 smiled and nodded. Samus stood. "Anyway, i bet your mother is worried sick about you." Samus smiled. "I guess she is. I hope she's not panicking..." XLR8 sighed. "I'm sure things arn't too bad, you gotta hope for for the best. Come on, i'll walk you home." Samus replied. XLR8 smiled and nodded. "Thanks." XLR8 spoke. They began to walk off. "Anytime, kiddo." Samus smiled. In the hall of the Eggman White Achropolis. Deep within Eggman's secret base, the doctor was walking down a metal corridor with his two service bots, Orbot and Cubot. The doctor stroked his moustache as he walked, before putting his hands behind his back. "Boss, if i may ask, why not simply get rid of the pest?" Orbot inquired. "Yeah, why not make him go ka-blam?" Cubot followed. "You underestimate me, i shall use the rodent as my ultimate weapon upon finding a way to awaken him. Then, when he has destroyed my opposition i will have him dealt with. Then the Eggman empire will thrive at long last!" The doctor explained. Orbot and Cubot looked at each other. "As fool proof as that sounds, what if you can't wake him, boss?" Orbot questioned. "I, the brilliant doctor Eggman, will find a way with my limitless genius." Eggman retorted. Cubot looked at Orbot and made the 'cuckoo' hand gesture and facial expression. Orbot nodded. "Ah, my genius stuns you to silence." Eggman grinned. "Truly, boss, truly." Orbot sarcastically responded. "Indeed." Cubot interjected. Eggman opened up a door and walked into a pitch black room. The centre light above slowly flicked on, giving dim lighting to the room. Thus revealing a capsule containing that iconic blue Hedgehog... Sonic. Limbo Sonic's subcounciousness. Sonic walked alone through a white void. There was no color anywhere apart from the Hedgehog himself. It was like a white desert, but the sky was white along with the floor. Sonic walked endlessly through this blank void. It was a void without end and Sonic had given up with running at light speed in this perpetual Limbo. He slumped down to his knees before face-planting into the bleak sands. He had a constant hunger and thirst, as if he was starving, but it never killed him. He had to endure it. After laying in defeat for a few minutes he finally stumbled back up, with great pain. He looked into the distance, a figure stood upon a hill. "Hello...!? Hello!? Can you help!? What is this place!?" Sonic called out. Nothing but silence. He gathered his strength and ran forward. He arrived at the figure. It was a statue... A statue of Tails. "Tails...?" Sonic mumbled. He placed his hand on the statue's shoulder and closed his eyes. "See ya around... Buddy." Sonic munbled. He walked off into the distance. The statue turned his head to look as Sonic left. Sonic countinued along through Limbo. Mumbling to himself and not looking where he was walking. He bumped into something. He looked up at what he had bumped into. It was a statue of Samus. "Another statue..." Sonic sighed. He gave the Samus statue a thumbs up before walking off again. He wasn't far when he heard a scream. He turned and rushed back. The Tails and Samus statues were in poses as if they were being attacked by something. The sky had turned pitch black. Sonic rushes around them frantically. "Tails!? Samus!? Speak to me!" Sonic exclaimed. He stopped upon hearing laughter. Tabuu descended from the dark sky. Sonic jumped in front of the Tails and Samus statues. "Tabuu!?" Sonic growled. The fallen Angel turned the Tails statue into a trophy. "Sonic... You... Were too slow." The Tails statue spoke his last words before becoming a trophy completely. "Tails!? Tails!? Speak to me!" Sonic cried out. Sonic looked at the Samus statue. It too was turned into a trophy. "Samus!?" The Hedgehog cried out. "I thought... You... Were fast enough to... Save us." The Samus statue whispered. Now the statues were mere trophys. Sonic fell to his knees and growled. Tabuu turned the Limbo into Subspace. Sonic stared into the void as he growled. "What you see now is my normal state..." Sonic spoke as he stood up. He turned Super without any Chaos Emeralds and by his sheer will power alone. "This is a super state." Super Sonic followed up, narrowing his eyes. The 'Legendary Warrior' had awakened within Sonic. "And this... Is to go even further... Beyond! AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Sonic screamed out as a flashing aura with white fire engulfed him. Tabuu put his arm up to cover is eyes from the resulting flash. Hyper Sonic stood before Tabuu. His fur flashing all of the colors of the rainbow as a white fire engulfed him. His green eyes locked upon Tabuu. Tabuu took a step back before powering up into his perfect form. "You just keep killing and killing... Bringing death and destruction with you..." Hyper Sonic growled. Tabuu smirked. "Well no more! GYAARGH!" Hyper Sonic finished as he flew forwards. Eggman strikes Westopolis. Egg Flappers flew down the streets of Westopolis; sending parked cars flying with their wind streams, they engaged G.U.N Beetles in arial combat, laser fire and explosions bombarding the area. Egg Pawns followed them soon after, engaging G.U.N bots with their egg-swords and egg-blasters. Chaos engulfed the streets. Stewie turned a cornor on his red and yellow Extreme Gear, boosting down the ruined street. He jumped over an Egg Pawn, as his Extreme Gear went under it's legs, he pulled out his duel pistols as he was above the Robot's head. He fired and blasted the head apart. He landed on his Extreme Gear and made a 180 degree turn, coming to a halt. He twirled his pistols after jumping off his Extreme Gear. The Extreme Gear folded up and Stewie placed it in Hammerspace. "Meh... My Robots are cooler, fat man." Stewie chuckled. The genius, 1 year old, Anti-Hero pulled out a grenade launcher and ran forth. Shadow had appeared via Chaos Control and he assisted the 1 year old in fighting the doctor's Robots. Stewie tightened a red bandanna aroud his head before going through the fire and flame, alongside Shadow, in a hail of grenades and bullets. An Egg Pawn flew out an alley way and crashed through a shop window. Samus ran out of the alley way; useing her jet heels to run at extreme speeds, drifting from the cornor, swinging her laser whip around to cut a trio of Egg Pawns in half, and then comeing to a halt, folding her arms in her trademark strong and silent type manner. Orbot and Cubot brought Eggman's attention to the Bounty Hunter. "Ah, i was wondering who would get to me 1st. Well here i am." Eggman greeted from his Egg Mobile. Orbot and Cubot mockingly waved hello to the Bounty Hunter. "Doctor, do you just attack a city when you're bored? Seems rather pitiful for a scientist with an IQ of 300." Samus spoke with a hint of annoyance. "You dare mock me, girl? I am the world's greatest scientist!" Eggman boasted. "I'm not here to exchange words doctor, and i care not for boasting, so are you going to leave? Or do i have to hurt you?" Samus responded, pointing at Eggman. "Away! Before i make mincemeat out of you!" Eggman threatened. "That's not the answer i was hoping for." Samus retorted, clenching her fist. Eggman attached his Egg Mobile to his Egg Emperor 2.0 mech. Samus let out a humph. She twisted the power bracelets on her wrists, so that they began to glow yellow. Her jet heels lifted her up so that she hovered above the ground. She spun around in mid air, her jet heels giving out a burst of flames. She pressed the glowing pink Chozo symbol on the left side of her chest and she began to glow blue. "You're choice, doctor." Samus warned. Begining at her feet and legs; her Power Suit materialised and attached to Samus, that iconic red, yellow, and orange armor attaching itself to the Bounty Hunter. She lifted and looked at her left arm as armor flew onto it. She looked at her right arm as her arm cannon attached itself and shifted into standard mode. She looked at Eggman with a 'bring it' expression before her Helmet attached itself. Her green visor flashed on as the procedure ended. She landed on the ground with a clang. "This will be interesting." Eggman grinned. Samus shifted her arm cannon into missile mode. The Bounty Hunter and the mad doctor stared down in a tense atmosphere and a gripping silence. The same thought occupied their minds. Sonic would of loved to have been there. Showdown The Egg Emperor fired two missiles from it's back that spiraled towards Samus. The Bounty Hunter quickly dodged out of the way with ease. A truck was hit by the attack and it exploded behind Samus. She fired a trio of her own Missiles. They rocketed forwards and bombarded the Egg Emperor, making the mech stumble backwards before regaining balance, Eggman brushed his shoulder with a contempt expression. The Egg Emperor blasted forward; swinging it's glaive ferociously, Samus jumped onto the glaive, and then used her grappling hook to jump onto the shoulder of the Egg Emperor. She jumped up and charged her screw attack. In a flash of sparking green energy she collided with the Egg Emperor, sending it flying forwards and crashing to the ground. Eggman regained control and got the mech back on it's feet. "Get a load of this!" Eggman exclaimed. He turned the left arm of the mech into a laser cannon. Samus dodged and jumped her way out of the rapid hail of laser fire. She blasted the Egg Emperor's right leg with missiles and when it was forced to kneel she entered her Morphball and boosted into it's left leg, leaving a large dent. She planted a bomb on the foot and rolled away. The explosion destroyed the armor on the knee. Samus exited Morphball form and screw attacked the cockpit of the Egg Emperor. The mech was sent rolling but made a forceful stop and got back up. Samus jumped up; preparing a charge shot, Eggman made his move, punching Samus away. She banged against a building wall and fell to the ground. Eggman fired a missile. Samus managed to dodge out of the way in time, bricks and glass flying out from the following explosion. Samus ran from one end of the street to the other and back again, all the while bombarding the Egg Emperor with missiles. "I warned you, doctor. If you can't beat a Hedgehog, you can't beat a Bounty Hunter." Samus growled as she screw attacked the mech's cockpit twice. The Egg Emperor fell backwards. "I won't lose... To a girl..." Eggman growled. "Deal with it Eggman, you're finished." Samus retorted. "Hehe... You sound just like him." Eggman noted. Samus readied herself. "Do you blame yourself?" Eggman asked. "Huh... What the hell do you mean by that?" Samus threw a question of her own back. "When Sonic fell down to Earth, you blamed yourself. That is why you are still here, guilt." Eggman grinned. "I'm here because i protect the innocent." Samus shrugged his words off. "You blame yourself. You never even looked for him." Eggman continued. "Huh?" Samus pondered how he could say that. "Shadow survived the exact same thing and SOMEONE looked for and found him..." Eggman trailed off. Samus snapped and screw attacked the Egg Emperor again. "You know where he is, don't you!?" Samus demanded an answer. The mech punched her away again and she went through a bus. "Innocent until proven guilty!" Eggman mocked. Samus; in her Zero Suit due to her Power Suit malfunctioning, flew out of the bus with the help of her jet heels, she kicked through the glass of the cockpit, grabbing Eggman by the collar and pointing her laser pistol against his head. Orbot and Cubot held eachother, gripped with fear. A sweat drop rolled down Eggman's face as he was held at gunpoint. "You know where he is..." Samus growled. Her voice was full of malice and a raging fire could be seen in her eyes. "Gyah... So what if i did?" Eggman retorted, trying to remain calm. "XLR8 is crying himself to sleep at night because he misses his father! Where is he!?" Samus screamed at the top of her lungs. "And what if i don't know!?" Eggman exclaimed. "You do know!" Samus growled. Eggman gulped. He could feel the tip of the gun against his head. "Orbot, Cubot!" Eggman called out. Orbot homing attacked Samus and she was sent flying back. XLR8 caught her just in time and put her to the side. "EGGMAN!" XLR8 called out. "Oh oh..." Eggman gulped. Shadow and Stewie arrived on scene. "Time to go." Eggman spoke. He detached his Egg Mobile from the wrecked Egg Emperor 2.0 and flew off. Stewie shot a small tracking device onto the Egg Mobile just in time. "We got the fat man now." Stewie grinned. Samus got up and nodded at Stewie. She looked to the sky. Tails' Workshop Tails' Workshop. Tails; Knuckles, Stewie, Metal Sonic 4.0, Shadow, XLR8, and Samus were gathered around a super computer. Tails and Stewie were busy typing away. On screen was a global map. "Alright... Eggman has stopped near Soleanna's bordor." Tails noted. The small blip on the screen had came to a halt. "Let's get a better look..." Stewie suggested. He had the screen zoom in. It showed a very mountainous region. "Heh. My secret base is cooler." Stewie boasted. "Yeah, yeah." Tails responded. "Is there any way to get a better layout of the base?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah. Hold on..." Tails spoke. He typed away. The screen began to show static before turning blank. "Damn!" Samus grumbled. "Hold on guys, i got this." Metal Sonic 4.0 spoke out. The others looked at him as he walked to the door. Metal 4.0 gave a thumbs up after opening the door and before flying off a super sonic speeds. "Ok..." Knuckles mumbled. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged. A minute later Metal returned. "What you got?" Shadow inquired. Metal walked up to the computer and placed his hand on a scanner. "Oh just a few snap shots, ya know." Metal responded. Photos of the White Achropolis base flashed on screen. "Jesus, you run on Windows XP?" Stewie mocked the image quality. "Heavy electrical interference and a snow storm dude." Metal shrugged. "That's a lot of snow." XLR8 mumbled. "My base is still cooler." Stewie joked. Everybody else gave a sigh. "You know it's true." Stewie grinned. "Ok. Time to get to work." Samus reminded everyone. Base bashers White Achropolis. Samus; Shadow, Tails, Metal Sonic 4.0, and Stewie were perched atop a hillside. They could see Eggman's base in the valley below. Samus tapped away at the control pad on her arm cannon. "Alright. We blow the main gate; raid the base, destroy the generators, and find that Hedgehog, and then get the hell out." Stewie went over the plan. "Ok. Stewie and Tails will handle the generators. Shadow and Metal, will wreak the havoc and distract the main force. I will infiltrate the base and locate Sonic." Samus followed up. The others nodded. "Now to make an entrance..." Samus spoke. Samus' ship flew towards the base at Mach 5 and warmed up it's duel cannons. The guns whirled into action and bombarded the main gate with a volley of proton missiles. The explosions tore the reinforced metal to shreds and debri flew everywhere. The ship turned and flew away as quickly as it came. A legion of Egg Pawns jumped over the flames and guarded the new hole in the base's defences. Sirens blasted out, callin more Robots to arms. Shadow and Metal came running out of the snow filled forest; dodging the laser fire from the Egg Pawns, they got closer and closer, running through the Robots and jumping over the debri, their speed alone making the Egg Pawns explode. They landed inside the perimeter of the base. Stewie and Tails soon followed and both pairs split up to perform their tasks. Samus meanwhile had made a less dramatic entry and was sneaking into the base via a werehouse. Eggman was deep inside his base, within the command centre, pacing back and forth trying to think of a tactical way to handle the situation. A mysterious figure entered the room. "Why 'father' do you worry about such pitiful beings?" The mystery guest spoke with a malicious female voice. "Oh good. E.X.E my little dear, can you kindly make sure not one of the dreadful pests get to my trump card?" Eggman turned to look at the figure standing at the doorway. It was a black female Hedgehog that greatly resembled Nazo; with a dark grey mussle, small nose, black eyes with red pupils, and upturned back spikes. She was wearing an orange prison outfit; an orange shirt tied up to look like a small tank top, with the sleeves torn off, and orange pants with a black rope around the waist to act like a belt. The demonic Hedgehog wasn't wearing any gloves or shoes. "Of course 'daddy'..." E.X.E grinned, revealing her razor sharp teeth. "Be careful though. I don't want 'other you' coming out to play." Eggman warned. Endless battle Limbo. Super Perfect Tabuu floated before Hyper Sonic. He was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the grueling battle. Sonic had already beaten Tabuu in his Perfect form, easily, and it wasn't that much harder for Sonic to defeat Super Perfect Tabuu. Tabuu growled in irritation, he really hated that Hedgehog. He began to power up again and he was engulfed in an silver aura. Sonic just folded his arms with contempt. Super Perfect Tabuu transformed into Hyper Perfect Tabuu, developing wings like Solaris phase two and gaining an increase in muscle mass. "Surrender, pitiful creature!" Tabuu commanded with great malice. Sonic let his power level grow, also increasing his aura. Tabuu lifted his right hand up and stretched out his index finger, a tiny red ball appearing at the tip. "I'd rather be a free man in my grave, than live as a puppet or a slave!" Sonic retorted. He charged a Chaos Spear in his right hand. Tabuu's energy sphere grew slightly larger each second. "Now... DDDIIIEEE!!!" Sonic screamed. He let loose his Chaos Spear from his palm and it shot forward as Sonic grinned. It hit the moderately sized energy sphere and... Was absorbed by it. Sonic's grin faded as Tabuu's emerged. The energy sphere grew to a large size. "What!?" Sonic growled. "Hehehehehehe... Fool." Tabuu chuckled. He fired the energy sphere forward; it collided with Hyper Sonic, sending him flying backwards as it pushed against him, then smacking him down into a cosmic copy of the Halberd. A massive explosion burst forth as the death ball exploded. Tabuu chuckled. Hyper Sonic, slightly scuffed from the attack, burst forth from the smoke and punched Tabuu so hard the fallen Angel was sent flying through twin mountains. Tabuu just laughed as he used an energy blast to destroy both mountains. Tabuu flew forward and kneed Sonic in the stomach; followed up with a punch to the face, elbowed him in the cheek and then kicked him in the chest, sending Hyper Sonic flying backwards. Tabuu teleported behind Hyper Sonic and used an energy blast to send him flying into the crater where the mountains once stood. Sonic flew back out and bombarded Hyper Perfect Tabuu with Chaos Spears before kicking him into the air. He charged a Chaos Lance in his hands and sent the energy beam forward. It blasted Tabuu into the moon. The attack was so powerful it disintergrated the moon into space dust. Tabuu just floated out of the smoke as if nothing had happened. This would be one hell of a fight for both with no clear winner, because Sonic was still unaware that this was his subcounciousness and he could take control in an instant. Devil girl Deep within the base's science facility: Samus was tredding along a simple corridor, while looking at a map she had downloaded from a computer mainframe. It was a good thing she had the map aswell, there was rooms everywhere. She would never have the time to search them all. Luckily she had a general idea of where Eggman would hopefully be keeping Sonic. Samus could almost sense his presence. Sort of like how she could sense the monster that was Ridley; but the Hedgehog's spiritual presence was soothing and made Samus less tense[ Ridley's spirit however, as you would guess, pissed Samus off. Samus stopped for a moment. The walls... Eerily similar to the Tyrant's walls... The same kind of numb void plauged the atmosphere of the area aswell. Samus grated her teeth and pressed on. She stopped next to a new looking door. The presence in te air was strong. Somehow sickingly strong. 'That... Golden light... A... Legend among legends... The amount of spiritual presence... It's chokingly strong... The Chaos Force? Was that what it was called? Chaos Force... As strong as ever... It's... It's so aggrivating... Aggrivatingly soothing while so imposing... This... This must be the room!' Samus reached for the activation panel to open the door with her left hand. A small flash from the panel and whoosh: the door slides open. The lights flickered into action. One thing alone in this dusty room... One single capsule. Samus walked towards the lone tube and placed her free hand on the dusty glass... Swipe... That blue Hedgehog. "Cleaning duty isn't until friday, ma'am." A mockingly sinister voice chuckled. Samus made a reflexive 180 degree turn and took aim. E.X.E was stood in the doorway. "And you are?" Samus spoke with malice. 'Ma'am? Who does this thing think she is!? I'm only 22! Plus it takes 2 Years for me to age by 1 year, thanks to my Chozo DNA! She ain't getting in my way...' "I am E.X.E: emerald based, xenomorphic, entity... And i'm the nice one." E.X.E grinned. "Nice one...?" Samus was confused. "The lesser of two evils if you will... I am the brains... 'Brother' is the brawn. But i will still tear you a new one for tresspassing on daddy's land and trying to take his property." E.X.E filled the bounty huntress in. "Sonic belongs to no one!" Samus abruptly snapped. "If you feel so strongly about it... Feel free to take the matter further." E.X.E mockingly sighed. A crimson aura surrounded the Demoness. Samus readied her arm cannon. Dante's day off, Samus steps in Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Xeno 117's Fanon Category:Mature Category:Crossovers